


卧室，Steve

by fayescar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 想看dom冬哥，在打队长之前，在自己身上试鞭子
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	卧室，Steve

他们再次到了这一步。

Bucky从不相信那些赎罪、第二次机会，一直到最近，他才摆脱那种不知道他们为何会还活着的想法。他们像普通人一样工作、生活，偶尔打打外星人，他们吃饭、做爱，hell，Steve甚至让Bucky再次成为他的dom，控制他的欲望，带给他伤害。

操。Bucky抖开手里的长鞭，吐出一口气。伤害。

生活在酷儿文化盛行的布鲁克林，他们在40年代就做过这些，他们甚至在地下酒吧上过台，（他至今还记得Steve光滑纤细的身躯在炫目灯光下的颤抖，他终于放下羞耻心、向所有人展示出Bucky给他带来的兴奋的时候，Bucky全身血液沸腾的感觉。）没人敢说他们不是专业的。

不过现在，他们要把这些重拾起来，但一切又已经不一样了。

Bucky用左手将长鞭卷在手上，又转动手腕，看着它缓缓松开，无意识地来回熟悉着这根刑具。

玩具。

他纠正自己。他故意买了一条染过色的牛鞭，紫色，让他不会再想起那些作为冬兵的日子。现在的他们也过用一些肛塞、按摩棒，但鞭子对于他和Steve有着特殊的意义。

在Steve注射了血清以后、在那个手术台上救了Bucky以后，他们很长一段时间都在对方面前小心翼翼，Bucky不知道怎么面对Steve的改变，而Steve担忧着他的创伤。一直到Steve偷偷去镇上买来了一根皮鞭，而Bucky有一天打开自己的军大衣时，看见它就那么躺在那里。他们熟练又生疏地重新开始找回节奏，一起探索Steve全新的身体，Bucky发现鞭打Steve比他从前需要更多的力道，但Steve也变得比以前更黏他了，他以前总喜欢憋着眼泪，一直到Bucky把它们从他身上抽出来；而血清后的Steve在Bucky几鞭下去就泪水涟涟了，总是大睁着那双蓝色的眼睛、怎么也不够一样看着Bucky。

让他感觉如此特殊、不可或缺。任何Bucky有过的、Steve总有一天不再需要他了的梦，总是在他们调教的场景里被驱赶得烟消云散了。

所以再次用上鞭子，意味着他们的关系的转变。这回Bucky想要成为迈出这一步的人。

搞到了这根新鞭子以后，他跟Nat请教了现在人如何清理这些玩具的技巧。（他看一眼就知道她在这圈子里。而Nat惊喜地朝他挑眉：“你也喜欢用鞭子？”Bucky只是点了点头，没有说出口那句，“好女孩，你认为是谁教会你用它的？”也许有一天他会的。）

而到了测试鞭子这一步，只有Bucky自己来了。他握紧了鞭柄。这是一根普通的老式牛鞭，直柄，尾部弧度慢慢展开，他和Stevie都喜欢的皮革材质。长鞭的力道很大，对他们改造过的身体来说恰好，但Bucky仍要控制手里的力气，保持在让Steve感到疼痛但是不会留下过重伤害的程度。

如果是在40年代，Bucky也有兴趣互换位置让Steve来鞭打他，他热爱看见Steve将内心强大的力量化为他实际行动的样子，但是现在的Bucky已经不再喜欢疼痛了，他是喜欢Steve对他力气大一点，但那是因为他的身体有时候需要更多才能感受得到对方。

他朝前坐了一点，卷起短裤。Bucky挥动鞭子，一击准确地落在了他的大腿内侧。

一道红痕迅速出现，很疼。Bucky只是咕哝了一声。内心评估着皮革接触身体的角度和手里的力量。他身上伤疤少、敏感度和Steve的身体类似的地方不多，他得在有限的区域里完成测试。

Bucky手腕一转，再次落下一鞭。比想象中轻了。

为了Steve。想想他惊喜的表情吧。Bucky再次控制着力气，在身上落下了一鞭。疼痛扩散开，Bucky抬腿仔细看了看，终于有些满意。他等不及在Steve光滑的小麦色皮肤上看到这条鞭子的痕迹了。他会那么得疼，但也会爽得呻吟起来。他会立刻想要更多，这个贪婪的小混蛋，而Bucky会无声地等待着，或者空上几鞭，让Steve在忐忑中轻微地扭动着，一直到他的肌肉重新放松下来的那一刻，再一次抬起手……

hmm。Bucky硬了。他得集中一点注意力。

之后的几鞭都来自他记忆中的抽法，显然刑讯和悦虐之间并没有什么清晰的分界线，区别只是落鞭的位置，疼痛很快过去后，Bucky耸耸肩，把这发现从脑中扫开了。Bucky又试了左手执鞭，只是因为他可以，发现那意外地顺手。Steve会喜欢吗？他想着，看着自己金属手中的皮革，Steve在Bucky用金属指头插他的时候很兴奋。他在抬臂的时候也许可以加上手臂上的页片校准，让Steve看着他，他强化的视力绝对能捕捉到。而Bucky就能看着欲望在Steve眼睛里燃烧的样子。他昨天晚上还坐在那团火焰中心，Steve粗壮的双臂紧紧搂着他的后背，而Bucky骑着他的屌一直到那团火把他们都吞噬。

Bucky看了一眼时钟。Steve快回来了。为什么不是今天？他决心不再压抑心里所想。

他放下鞭子，从衣橱里翻出一条黑色的皮裤、脱下内裤穿了上去。他放弃了皮带，甚至没有费心系上纽扣，让他小腹上的毛发一路延伸下进裤头里。Bucky很快找出他当Stark一日保镖的时候在用来在西服下绑枪套的皮带，戴在了他赤裸的上半身，皮革贴合着他的身体，拦在了他的肩膀和胸肌上部。他经过镜子，解开了他的长发、抓了两把。一切完美。

前门传来开锁的声音，是Steve。

Bucky从床上站起身，他不急不缓地朝门口走去，一边解下了他腰上的长鞭。

他小臂带动、手腕一转，“啪——”抽空一响。

“卧室，Steve。”


End file.
